Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Spring 2016 Show (Only Exists in The BancyToon Universe!!!)
Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Spring 2016 Show" is a showdisc made exclusively for "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" locations across America and two "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" locations in Canada that has already launched for the audio-animatronic "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" along with its upcoming one-staged counterparts "The Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Party Time Revue" (already scheduled to be installed by South BancyVille, California-based "Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory" in only six "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" locations Anaheim, CA and Auburn Hills, MI and Yonkers, NY and Huntersville, NC and Lubbock, TX and Edmonton, Alberta, Canada starting from Sunday, March 24th, 2016 through Friday, April 29th, 2016!) to perform from Friday, March 18th, 2016 until Tuesday, May 31st 2016 to, as of 2014, "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" and "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" are both currently owned by Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory in South BancyVille, California! DVD Video Version (North BancyVille, CA/Auburn Hills, MI/Rolla, MO/North Mouseworthy, MI/Hofmann Estates, IL/Huntersville, NC/Salt Lake City, UT/Lubbock, TX/Orlando, FL/Ashland, KY/Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada) Show Segment 1 * "A Friend Like Me" (Original 2015 Ne-Yo Recording from the "We Love Disney" CD Album) * "Mine Mine Mine" (Parody of the Beach Boys song, "Fun Fun Fun". Sung by Toby Ratwaller) * "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy" (Original 1988 Soundtrack Recording from Disney's "Silly Songs" CD Album) * "Love is an Open Door" (Original Soundtrack Album Recording from Disney's "Frozen") * "Dancing Time with Suzy" - "Spring'n Up" Intermission Video Segment 1 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Boogie Wonderland LIVE!" show) * CARTOON - "The Lone Chipmunks" (Disney's Chip 'an Dale) * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 2 * "Boogie Wonderland" (Original 1978 "Earth, Wind and Fire" Album Recording) * "Letters to Toby Spring 2016 Skit No. 1" (Toby's Letter from His Mother) * "Honk, Honk, Waddling Song" (Original 1997-98 Soundtrack Recording from Disney's "More Silly Songs" CD Album) Intermission Video Segment 2 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * MUSIC VIDEO - "A Friend Like Me by Ne-Yo" (From the "We Love Disney" CD Album) * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 3 * "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Original 1994 Elton John Album Recording from Disney's "The Lion King") * "Zuka Zama" (Original 2015-16 Soundtrack Recording from Disney's "The Lion Guard") * "She's A Swan" (Parody of the original Tom Jones Album song, "She's A Lady". Sung by Bancy McMouser and Suzy Swanella) Intermission Video Segment 3 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "A Friend Like Me - 2015 'Ne-Yo' Style LIVE!" show) * CARTOON - "Bancy, Suzy, Colby, Lexus, Marty, Fritz, Toby, and Timmy's Spring Trip" * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 4 * "Let's Go LazyTown" (English Translation of the Afram Latibaer song of the same name) * "Letters to Toby Spring 2016 Skit No. 2" (Toby's Letter from Michael Iggy) * "Everybody Wants To Be A Cat" (Original Charles Perry Recording from the "We Love Disney" CD Album) Intermission Video Segment 4 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * MUSIC VIDEO - "For The First Time In Forever" (Frozen Sing-Along) * CARTOON - "Roughing It" (Disney's New "Mickey Mouse" Cartoon Series) * 8 Minute 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Production Notes New DVD Footage * This will be the first "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" showdisc in its 5-part "Post-February 2016" series to have its DVD Video counterpart contain live-action video footage filmed at Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park at the larger-than-life Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida featuring Muppet-like replicas of Plush Bancy, Plush Wally, Plush Frank, Plush Percy, Plush Frederick and Plush Toby (as built for Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's new 2016 batch of DVD showdiscs by California-based "Jim Henson's Creature Shop" with their facial expressions mocking the actual MouseTronics counterparts of the Plush Rodents themselves in the audio-animatronic "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" show while their Audio CD counterparts are just audio CDs with the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV "Spring 2016" intermission video 4-disc DVD kit) interacting with Live-Action Cosplay replicas of Riley Andersen and Jordan from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" as portrayed by a performing boy-meets-girl preteen couple which, according to the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016" show, Audio-Animatronic replicas of Mike and Michelle will "voice" Riley and Jordan because they are absence from the DVD version of this show! In the "BancyToon Medley" show skit's DVD version, Plush Bancy (voiced by Chuck E. Cheese-alumnus Duncan Brennan) allows Plush Wally (voiced by Goofy's Bill Farmer and singing voice provided by Chuck E. Cheese-alumnus Scott Wilson impersonating 1990-2000 Mr. Munch) and Plush Frank (speaking voice provided by Jim Cummings impersonating Bonkers D. Bobcat with singing voice provided by Chuck E. Cheese-alumnus Scott Wilson impersonating 1983-1994 Chuck E. Cheese) and Plush Percy (voiced by Nickelodeon's Tara Strong with Percy's singing voice provided by Vincent Martella) and Plush Frederick (originally voiced by Nickelodeon's Rodger Bumpass which, due to people wanting Rodger Bumpass' "Squidward/Frederick" voice on the big screen and on the TV monitor screens old and new, will be replaced by Scott Wilson (impersonating 1983-1994 Chuck E. Cheese) during the next three "Post-February 2016" shows known as the "Back to School 2016" and "Halloween 2016" and "Christmas 2016" shows) and Plush Toby (voiced by Charlie Adler) and live-action versions of Riley Andersen (speaking voice provided by Nickelodeon's Dionne Quan (the voice of Kimi Finster from "Rugrats" and its preteen counterpart "All Grown Up") and singing voice provided by Kristen Bell (the voice of Princess Anna from "Frozen")) and Jordan (voiced by Elizabeth Daily impersonating Tommy Pickles from "Rugrats" and its preteen counterpart "All Grown Up") and this is because Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park has teamed up with Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory for their new batch of "Post-February 2016" DVD showdiscs like when Disney-MGM Studios theme park (now Disney's Hollywood Studios since 2008!!) commissioned corporate Chuck E. Cheese's to produce their batch of new VHS showtapes throughout the year 1995!!!! DVD Video to Audio CD Comparison * DVD Video Version - According to the DVD version of The "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Spring 2016" show, the live-action footage is actually filmed at Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park at Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida and it will be followed by the DVD versions of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016" and Back to School 2016" and "Halloween 2016" and "Christmas 2016" shows! * Audio CD Version - In the Audio CD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Spring 2016" show, Mike and Michelle in MouseTronics form are actually "voice-over artists" for Riley Andersen and Jordan even though they're absent from this show's DVD Video counterpart! * Audio CD to DVD Video Comparison - The Intermission Videos remain on the DVD version of this "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" MouseTronics show since it's not on the Audio CD version because of the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV Spring 2016" 4-Disc Intermission Video DVD Boxed Set! Disney/PIXAR/Bancy Influences * Contemporary Disney and PIXAR Influences - Many "Disney" and "PIXAR" Favorites include the preteen couple Riley Andersen and Jordan from "Inside Out", songs from the "Disney's More Silly Songs" CD Album, "Aladdin", "The AristoCats", "The Lion King" and "The Lion Guard", Two Intermission Videos on the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Spring 2016" show which are the "Inside Out" spin-off short "Riley's First Date?" which already came out on the "Inside Out" Blu-Ray and DVD on November 2015 and the new Made-for-TV "Mickey Mouse" cartoon "One Man Band" paying homage to Bert's One Man Band gig in the classic Disney musical of 1964 "Mary Poppins"! * Classic Disney Influence - In the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Spring 2016" show, the three Classic Disney intermission videos are actually the "Chip 'an Dale" cartoon "The Lone Chipmunks" and the new "Mickey Mouse" cartoon "Roughing It" but, during the DVD version of the "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" section of the DVD version of Show Segment 4, they actually used video clips of the "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" musical number from "The AristoCats" but the Charles Perry version actually came out of the new "We Love Disney Music" CD Album which already came out in 2015. * Bancy Influence - In the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Spring 2016" show, the video clips during the "Zuka Zama" section of Show Segment 3 is actually those of the 16x9 HDTV pan-and-scan print of the 2015 CinemaScope "McMouser Filmworks Animation" classic cartoon entitled "The Plushies take California" which was released theatrically with the 60th Anniversary reissue of Disney's "Lady and the Tramp" back in 2015 on the same year as Disneyland's 60th Diamond Anniversary and Eric Goldberg's 60th Birthday! However, in the "Boogie Wonderland" and "Crocodile Rock" sections of the DVD version of Show Segment 1, they actually showcased video clips of four McMouser Filmworks Animation classics which are the "finale" aspect in "Un-Stoppable Bliss", the "Mickey goes insane after losing the 1948 Oscar for best animated short subject to Tom and Jerry" aspect from the CinemaScope "Bancy" crossover cartoon entitled "Bancy's Award Crisis", the "Fix-It Felix Junior rescues Sargent Calhoun from Kari's Fury" aspect from the one-shot "BancyToon Favorite" Disney crossover cartoon entitled "Animate Dreams" and the "Tom chase" aspect in yet a different "Bancy" crossover cartoon entitled "Bancy's Mistake". Category:MouseTronics Archives Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe